Almost
by CyberKia
Summary: A short one-shot set during and after the Orion Pax episodes.


_**I have the bad habit to forget things sometimes. Now I'm aware I have the bad habit to forget about my stories too. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**AN1: the characters don't belong to me... awww...**_

_**AN2: **Flashback_

* * *

**Almost **

I was almost there. I was a step away from him. I sped up again, I raised my front tire, pushing all my horses to overcome Soundwave. But the cold that enveloped me after a few seconds destroyed my hopes. When I transformed I was surrounded by a huge expanse of ice and snow enveloped my frame. In that moment I couldn't hold back my anger.

I was angry when I got back to the base. I was intractable, I think I even hurt Jack with my sharp words.

I slammed the door of the training room behind me and i locked the door. After a few minutes, around me there were only piles of ash and smoke. I kept telling myself panting and shaking my helm "Almost there".

"You should conserve your energy" the voice of the good doctor brought me back to reality "You know that our Energon supplies are low" he looked around "You've got a really good aim. I'm sure Opt...".

"Please Ratchet, I would like to be left alone!" perhaps the tone that I used was a bit too tense, but at that time I had no others I can use "I have an open wound, right here" I said pointing to my chest, right above the spark. I closed my eyes "It hurts like hell. I don't want it to heal and I don't want to pretend that everything is fine".

I heard the doctor sighed "I know you're upset, but ...".

"And I will be right this again and again. Until I'll get my hands on Megatron".

Then I heard his footsteps approaching me. I still had the optics closed. I felt a slight pressure on my right shoulder and when I opened my optics I could see the worried face of Ratchet just a few centimeters from mine.

"What's going on?" he asked, almost too sweetly for him.

Once again the anger prevailed. I freed myself from his slightly grip and I clenched my fists "I was almost there, I was one step away from Optimus ... and I failed".

"I know what happened on the Decepticon ship. I meant what happened between you and Optimus" the doctor folded his arms across the chest and stood there, waiting.

"Nothing so important" I said with a low voice.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "An interface is nothing?!"

I was shocked. No one knew about the one night and I had spent together Optimus. No one.

_That was a really bad day. I had let slip Airachnid form my hands once again. And once again I wasn't able to avenge Tailgate. But I had lost another opportunity. I was finally given a name and a face to Cliffjumper's murderer ... I was just about to avenge at least one of my two partners ... almost. Bumbleee's gaze and Optimus' words that were still rang in my head stopped my hand. And I let Starscream free. _

_That evening I was watching the immensity of the desert. My side gave me a little annoyance, but our doctor was indeed a miracle - maker. _

_I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry Cliffjumper ..." I whispered. _

_"Arcee"._

_I was not really in the mood for another lecture "Sorry Optimus ... but I ...". He interrupted me, raising a hand _

_"It is not my intention to make a speech" ._

_In his voice there was something uncertain, something strange. I raised an eyebrow, intrigued ._

_"To tell the truth, I'm here to make an invite" he looked down and rubbed his neck. Now I was worried: Prime didn't behave in such way, never! _

_"Ok ... what did you have in mind?" I answered with a shrug and approaching him. _

_He said nothing and motioned for me to get into the big lift. _

_The elevator's doors opened on the'main hangar. The base was deserted. _

_Optimus activated the ground bridge, held out his hand to me and said "Come with me and close your optics"._

_We crossed the green vortex hand in hand. I could feel my cheeks boil, I never felt more embarrassed. Prime instead apparently seemed quiet. _

_I could feel the ground bridge closing behind us. I could also hear other noises. For sur,e there was water running. My internal thermometer told me that we were in a hot-humid zone, probably a tropical area. _

_"Now you can open your optics" Optimus' voice seemed sensual and exciting. _

_I opened my optics and found myself in front of a beautiful landscape._

_In front of me was a small waterfall that was thrown into a mirror of blue and green water. Around us there was a dense vegetation: plants and colorful flowers were the setting for this perfect place. There was also the local wildlife._

_"It 'a beautiful place ... but where are we?" I asked._

_"Somewhere in Australia ... I do not know exactly where ..." he said, looking around with a peaceful gaze._

_"So this is the secret place where you come when you disappear for hours?" I asked him pocked him in the abdomen. _

_Optimus smiled, rubbing the point that I hit . He said nothing but nodded as he sat down on the small promontory. I sat next to him, with the right hands grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to turn to me. _

_"Thank you!" I whispered, bringing my face to his. I didn't know the things I was thinking at that moment, but I leaned my lips to his. When I realized what I was doing, my optics widened and I walked away. I turned back and put my hands on th face, kept repeating "I'm sorry ... I do not know what came over me ..."._

_A strong grip on my shoulders forced me to turn around and I found myself face to face with a smiling Optimus. He passed his hand over my face and then gently he took my chin with two fingers and kissed me. I didn't know if I was more shocked by the fact that my leader was kissing me or by the fact that I put my hands around his neck and began to kiss him in my turn. _

_But we didn't stop there. His hands gently removed the different parts of my armor leaving me almost completely naked. He had me lay on a bed of leaves and removed his armor. His silver protoform shone under the rays of the sun penetrating through the thick vegetation. _

_I could still hear his hot kisses on my body, his strong hands that caressed me ..._

"I'm a doctor Arcee. Simply I can see certain things!" He paused, looking at him curiously. Then he continued "And then, you've already aware of it, I know Optimus for long time. I can recognize when he cares for a femme."

I wanted to crawl into a hole to the center of the Earth. I think I had my cheeks burning.

I heard Ratchet laugh "There is nothing to be ashamed for, Arcee" then asked me bluntly "Do you love him?".

I just nodded.

"Good, because I'm sure he loves you!" concluded the doctor, smiling even more "But now you must rest. You have to be fit if we want to bring back your boyfriend at home" .

"Boyfriend?" I stared at him, raising my left eyebrow.

"Almost ..." he said with a wink.

* * *

**A few weeks later ...**

"Almost ... almost ... oh yes ... right there, yes .. Oh Primus ...".

Then for a few seconds I didn't remember anything, I was wrapped in a bubble of intense pleasure and I didn't want this feeling to end soon, but I couldn't stay in that position.

"Hey big bot ... I have to catch my breath!" I said, hitting the shoulder of the mech that was on top of me. Inside of me.

His laughter vibrated in his chest. It rattled me too.

The feeling of emptiness pervaded my whole frame. Maybe I wanted to stay in that position all night.

I felt strong arms grab my hips and I found myself face to face with him.

"Did you miss me?" his deep voice shook me again.

"Almost ..." I said joking.

"Hmm ..." a half-smile appeared on his face. Oh Primus, I could die for that smile. Then my lips were assaulted by his. His hands reached forbidden parts of my body. Instinctively I opened my legs and arched my back.

"And now?" that voice again.

"Almost ... aaahhh" hos fingers were a sweet torture on me and inside me. I overloaded quickly. For the second time this night.

"Satisfied?" he asked in a tone even sexier as he continued to massage my abdomen and then my breasts.

"Almost ..." And this time I didn't lose my chance ... oh yes, it would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Later ... **

It took several minutes before our cooling system would return to normal.

I didn't know how long he had slept during his days as Orion Pax on the Nemesis. But he was probably very tired and after all that exercise, he fell asleep.

I took the time to observe him. I started from his face. The optics were closed and his mouth had taken on a strange grimace, as if he were smiling. His head was bent slightly to the side, toward me. Behind his helmet was resting his left hand, while his right hand was just under the pillow.

That position allowed me to enjoy a magnificent view of his bare chest. Without the armor, it was was less impressive, but no less exciting. The perfection of his protoform was marred only by the signs of a long war. I delicately traced one of the grooves from the base of the chest towards his lower abdomen. A soft blanket covering his long, strong legs. I couldn't resist and I got up the blanket ... but to my great regret, Optimus had already repositioned his cover.

"Did you see anything interesting?" his deep and sudden voice made me almost frightening.

A mischievous smile appeared on my face "Almost ..." I said one more time before removing the cover and disappear under the sheets to make my mech very, very happy.

* * *

_**Well I've done! I hope you enjoy it... **_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
